


Easter Eggs

by FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl has a dynamite ass, Easter, Fluff, I mean no disrespect because he is a tol flannel clad precious cinnamon roll, I suck at tagging, It's still the ZA but is obviously a bit AU and maybe a little OOC, M/M, Rick is an ass man, Rickyl Writers' Group, Sexual Content, Tobin is mentioned, body paints, diverts from canon, impure thoughts, minus the drama, takes place sometime during season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN/pseuds/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl are reunited after a lengthy supply run.  Daryl, being the precious noodle that he is, did come back bearing gifts and some *ahem*, personal items.  They take full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block is a bit of a bitch lately, and I apologize to those of you following my other stories that are presently collecting dust. I joined the Rickyl Writer's Group, and was inspired by a photo that Skarlatha shared there (see link below). Suddenly possessed with an itch to write, I did up this little diddy. It's a bit rough around the edges, unbeta'd because I can't work up the nerve to ask anyone to look it over, and technically qualifies as my very first Rickyl fic ever. What? Really? Yup! I've got Caryl, Carickyl, Rixonne, but oddly enough no straight up Rickyl. So here's a little Easter gift for you. Pray for me, I'm probably going to hell. (Also, I copied/pasted this from iCloud and the formatting disappeared, so my apologies if it looks less than perfect. Apparently I am still quite rusty.)
> 
> Kudos and comments most appreciated, they are what motivate writers to add to the magnificent world of Fanfiction (but please, be nice!)
> 
> And for your viewing pleasure, check out this link:
> 
> http://www.buzzfeed.com/taylormiller/25-behind-the-scenes-photos-of-butts-becoming-easter-eggs#.yqnYZJpam

Rick arrived back to a silent house. His shift had ended, and he was eager to see Daryl who had returned from an extended supply run earlier that afternoon. He was hoping to get some time alone with his hunter before the house filled back up for the night.  Quiet moments were a rarity, and he planned on taking full advantage whenever he could. Daryl's boots and crossbow were by the stairs. His vest flung over the rail at the top of the stair case. His belt in a pile on the floor outside the bathroom. Rick followed the trail through the bathroom where he found the remaining clothes, evidence of Daryl's recent shower, and a wet towel dropped on the bedroom floor.

  
He stepped lightly into the bedroom, Daryl was sprawled out across the bed. Face buried deep in the pillow, sheets barely covering the perfect globes of his ass. Rick adored Daryl's butt, those two perfectly shaped peach fuzzed mounds of flesh. Just the right size to fill his hands and be squeezed firm. His dick twitched in interest at the thought. Daryl grunted in his sleep and with a snort turned his head the other way, shifting just so that the sheet slid down further revealing pink puckered flesh. How Rick longed to run his tongue down that line and suck one of his balls into his mouth.

  
He reached down to adjust his straining member, face falling into full pout because as much as he would love to accost Daryl's backside, Daryl was not one to nap. So if he was asleep during the daylight hours, then his rest was sorely needed.  He saw Daryl's pack tossed haphazardly in the corner. Something furry and pink was sticking out from the flap. Pink? It wasn't unlike Daryl to bring back special requests from people, gifts and trinkets for his family members, and special toys for Judith. It was such an endearing quality, his always thinking of others, that Rick loved so very much about Daryl.

  
Quietly he tossed back the flap peering inside. With one look back at his lover to ensure his continued slumber, Rick reached in and pulled out a soft stuffed Easter Rabbit. Beneath that, some candy filled plastic Easter eggs, a few books about bunnies, some comics, and a set of pastel paints.  But these weren't just any paints, the label specifically said "body paint."  Hmm, intriguing. Rick dug further and found an assortment of lubes, a half dozen butt plugs of varying sizes, and a purple rabbit vibrator and extra batteries. Rick could not contain the grin that spread across his face. His lover had all the bases covered!

  
"That's not for you, ya know," came a sleepy grumble. Rick jumped to his feet, stuffed bunny in one hand, purple rabbit vibrator in the other.

  
"Oh? You sure now, cuz-"

  
"No, you perv. The bunny is for Judith, the other... bunny is for Carol. Special request." Daryl was unable to contain his blush. Carol was by all means Daryl's best friend. They were confidantes, and Rick knew that on more than one occasion they sought each other out to chat, for advice, or apparently to put in a special request for sexual needs?

  
"Oh," Rick waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Tobin not man enough for her?"

  
"Shut up!" Daryl flung a pillow at Rick pelting him square in the face. "Women have needs, if he's not fulfilling her needs then more power to her for taking matters into her own hands."

  
"But have you seen the size of that mans hands? His feet? Huge! He's gotta have a huge d-"

  
"For real, Grimes? We are not discussing the size of Tobin's dick, and you know it's not the size that matters. It's how you use it. And fuck this, I'm not discussing it further, not after I been gone a week and got the worst set of blue balls going. Let's talk about MY dick, and how you need to get on it. Now."

  
"Oh, poor baby... Why didn't you just, ya know? Take matters into yer own hands-" Rick teased. Daryl was an easy target, easy to tease, easy to get flustered, and easy to get into bed.

  
"Why do for myself what you'll do for me, and better?" Daryl quipped. As much as Rick enjoyed teasing Daryl, Daryl was pretty quick witted and able to fire back just as hard.

  
Rick sat down next to Daryl on the bed, leaning down to give him a filthy wet welcome home kiss. "Mmm," he hummed. "I missed you..."

  
His hand ran down the line of Daryl's back, taking a handful of Daryl's pert cheeks and giving them a squeeze. Daryl rolled into his side to afford giving Rick a deeper kiss, letting their tongues get reacquainted in a sordid dance together.  Rick pulled away after a few heated moments, to catch his breath.

  
"I gotta ask, the body paints?"

  
Daryl smiled up at him. "Well, Easter is coming, I originally got them for Judy to use like finger paints but I suppose they could be put to their... advertised use."

  
"Mmm," Rick hummed his appreciation. "Easter... All bunnies, and chicks, and those plastic Easter eggs filled with surprises. Hmm... I think we need to keep those paints, try them out first before Judy gets ahold of them."

  
Daryl squinted at the devious look on Rick's fave. He could nearly see the wheels turning in Rick's mind.

  
"How much time we got, before everyone gets home?" Daryl asked. Rick looked down at his watch, and cocked his head to the side a moment thinking over the schedule. Who was on watch, weapons training, when shifts changed, etc.

  
"Hour or so until Carol gets home, hour after that folks'll start rolling in for dinner."

  
"Think that's enough time to test out your artistic talents?"

  
"As long as you don't object to me desecrating my work when I'm done..."

  
Rick leaned down again kissing Daryl firm on the lips, trailing up his jaw, and growling in his ear, "I promise to be very VERY thorough when washing you afterwards."

Daryl groaned as Rick took his ear lobe between his teeth.  The bed lifted as Rick stepped away to retrieve the paints from Daryl's pack. He rolled into his back kicking off the sheets, arms crossed and pillowed behind his head. When Rick turned back around, Daryl wiggled his hips, drawing Rick's attention south to Daryl's full cock, already beginning to weep at the tip.

  
"So... Pastels. Can't exactly go paint me an Anaconda," Daryl mused. Rick salivated at the sight of Daryl's thick pink erection, but there were other parts of Daryl he enjoyed nearly as much. There were a set of egg shaped cheeks just aching to be done up Easter style.

"Roll over," Rick ordered.

Daryl frowned, "Did you not hear me say 'blue balls' just a moment ago?"

  
Rick chuckled, "All in due time. Besides, I'm an ass man, and your ass needs a little love first."

  
Daryl rolled his eyes, turning himself back over, certain to move his rear suggestively, complete with a few needed thrusts against the sheets to appease his over eager member. Rick set up the paints on the bedside table, pulling a couple paint brushes from the package. He knew just what he wanted to do. First one cheek, and then the other. He painted each 'egg', added some polka dots to one, stripes to another, even a cute little yellow chick. It was an Easter masterpiece! What he wouldn't have given in that moment to have a camera to capture his talent. Daryl, several times, tried peeking over his shoulder to see Rick's 'art.' Each time he was met with a swat to the backside of his thigh, and grunted in protest.

  
"You'll see it soon enough," Rick smiled, kissing the under side of one butt cheek and biting down on the other, to which Daryl groaned. He capped the paints, and took the brushes into the bathroom to rinse them in the sink. As he walked back into the bedroom, he pulled off his shirt, unbuttoned his pants, and shucked them to the floor.

"Come on, step up. Let me show you my work." Daryl slid off the bed, and followed Rick over to the full length mirror on the backside of the bedroom door. He turned, and chuckled at the side of his perfectly painted ass. Rick was an ass man, through and through.

"Easter eggs, are usually filled with good surprises. I plan on filling you, repeatedly..." Rick whispered in his ear, following it with a slow line of wet open mouthed kisses down his neck, and reaching down to run his palm over Daryl's hardened cock.

 

* * *

  
It was after dinner. Judith had been put down for the night, and Rick and Daryl were enjoying the evening air out on the front steps. Rick had a grin that just wouldn't stop, and Daryl could only chuckle and shake his head at him as he took a long drag from his cigarette. Rick had lived up to his promises, and Daryl was sure to be feeling it every time he sat down for the next few days at least. The door squeaked open behind them, Carol stepped out pulling her cardigan snug around her warding off the chill.

  
"Guys, you got a minute?" she asked. Rick and Daryl both turned toward her, her lips were pressed in a thin line and her brows raised giving off the appearance of a scolding librarian.

Daryl stubbed out his cigarette, "sure, what's up?"

  
"I was cleaning the bathrooms, and there's some pastel paint in your bathroom thats going to take some extra elbow grease to get out. I trust that you can take care of that yourselves? I do have limits." Her voice was all business, but her eyes betrayed her, and her shoulders shook with supressed laughter. "I don't even want to know, so please..." She shook her head.

"Top drawer of my bureau, there's a bag for you. Take the extra batteries too," Daryl's lips upturned in his trademark smirk. "Consider it payment for your efforts, I hope it meets your... expectations." Nearly falling into giggles as he watched her hand fly to her mouth, and her face flush crimson. 

"We'll clean up better next time, Carol. My apologies..." Rick did his best to pretend he had not a clue what Daryl was referring to in his top drawer. After an awkward silence, Carol nodded her thanks, and with a grin hightailed it inside.

"So..." Rick leaned over bumping into Daryl's shoulder. "What do you say, up for round two?"  
Daryl nodded thoughtfully, "Fair's fair. If I gotta spend the next week with an paint stained ass, then so are you."

"You got it," Rick grabbed Daryl by the hand, and pulled him back inside.


End file.
